


Partners in Crime

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Theo Raeken, Face Slapping, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, SteoWeek2019, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: It’s a thing Stiles does, sometimes; masturbate after lacrosse practice.For day five of SteoWeek2019: Dirty





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, here's the fic which is /actually/ supposed to be called Partners in Crime.   
> Although this is canon-based, I've fudged some details and thrown in one or two of my own ideas to fit the fic.

It’s a thing Stiles does, sometimes; masturbate after lacrosse practice.

He’s finally a relevant member of the team, which helps in terms of how much he actually enjoys the game. Sure, he’s gotten used to sitting on the sidelines over the years, being pulled onto the field as a substitute every couple of games when someone gets hurt or gets carded. Stiles is more than aware that complacency is his vice, however. He needs to keep himself occupied, needs to keep learning more and improving and generally bettering himself, and until recently lacrosse has been the one area his performance hadn’t improved. People notice him now though, compliment him when he plays well and give him a real morale boost. Even after he comes off the field, sometimes he has so much leftover energy that masturbating is the only way to spend it.

Today is particularly bad, his emotions have been running a little haywire since--

And right now they’re manifesting in the form of arousal, which isn't exactly ideal when surrounded by a team of guys in varying states of nakedness, so he’s sitting in the locker room waiting for everyone else to clear out. There are no individual cubicles, only a communal shower, so his teammates hopefully won’t find it too suspicious that he hangs back to shower alone. He’s playing a game on his phone, trying to ignore the erection that is doing its best to make Stiles pay attention to it. He presses down, trapping it between his forearm and his thigh and giving himself a bit of stimulation from the pressure. It’s not enough, was never going to be enough, but it’s something.

He doesn’t know how he can even think about this at the moment with everything going on currently, what with Donovan and--

No, he can’t let himself get caught up in that right now, not while Scott is still in the room. He’s gotten away with it so far, he can’t compromise himself now. Hopefully there are too many conflicting scents and emotions for Scott to single Stiles out, although Stiles wouldn’t put it past him.

 

After an agonising wait, Scott and the rest of the team finally file out of the locker room. Scott gives him a funny look when he says goodbye which Stiles forces himself not to react to; it’s hardly the first time he’s hung back to shower after everyone else, Scott shouldn’t find that suspicious in and of itself. The last stragglers gather their things and finally, finally, Stiles is alone.

First he takes off his shirt, eyeing his arm where Donovan bit him. All things considered, it’s healed up remarkably quick. That’s probably something he should be concerned about too, however no open wound means no scent of blood, which means no suspicion from the pack. For the moment, it’s a win.

He was already in his bare feet so Stiles pulls his shorts down next, kicking them under the bench when they pool around his ankles.

Then finally, finally, his underwear. He hooks the band of his underwear over his erection, pulling them down quickly so that his cock smacks up against his stomach. He can’t wait any longer; he takes himself in his hand, pumping his cock hard and fast while he sticks one of the showers on. The water is instantly hot from having already been used so Stiles gets under the spray, letting it cascade down his back to wash away some of the dirt and grime and self-loathing he’s accumulated recently.

His breath is coming in short, sharp pants, the steam from the shower making it hard to take a proper breath, His stomach starts to tighten, driving him towards his release with every pump of his hand, it will only take a little bit more and then-

“Well on today’s list of things I didn’t expect to see, this is number one.”

Stiles startles and lets go of his cock just as he’s about to cum, his release sputtering weakly against the wall and quickly washing away. His orgasm was totally ruined.

“What the hell do you want?” Stiles demands. Theo Fucking Raeken. This is truly the last thing he needs right now.

“You’re not happy to see me, Stiles? And here I thought we’ve done a lot of bonding recently.” Theo leans against the wall, smirking at Stiles while he makes no attempt to hide the way he rakes his gaze up and down Stiles’s body, sizing up his prey. “Your heart rate was elevated, a little erratic. I thought you might have having one of your panic attacks - I know about those, by the way - or maybe you were in some sort of danger. Imagine my surprise when you’re just getting yourself off. What were you thinking about?” Theo takes a few steps forward, smirk still firmly plastered on his face. Stiles is aware he should be panicking right now, be scared that he’s naked in a shower and a literal murderer is advancing towards him. He doesn’t feel any of it. “Were you thinking about Donovan? How good it felt seeing the light go out of his eyes?”

“Go fuck yourself,” Stiles snarls. Theo is undeterred.

“How about Josh? The thrill when he was coming after you on the hospital roof?” He stops just before the shower spray, not under it but also not quite far enough away to escape its spray, water lightly streaking his clothes. “Or maybe, just maybe, you were thinking about  _me_. The way Josh and I fought, your concern he might actually beat me, that you would have to take him down yourself. The sound of his body hitting the floor when I slit his throat. The way we fought afterwards, you shoving me up against that fence, the way you glanced down at my lips.”

Stiles flicks his gaze down automatically and Theo’s smirk only widens. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

"Don’t I? I can smell it, you know. That spike of attraction you feel any time you see me, the following anger because you wish it wasn’t there." Theo crowds into his space, standing directly under the stream of water despite still being fully clothed. He backs Stiles against the wall, and Stiles gulps as the water soaks through Theo’s clothes, making his jeans cling to his thighs and changing his t-shirt from white to see-through. “Why don’t we finish what we never started on the hospital roof?”

Stiles grabs Theo by the arms and flips them around, crashing his lips against Theo’s. Self-preservation be damned, they both know he wants this. And if the way he groans into Stiles's mouth is any indication, Theo wants this too. He bites down on Theo’s bottom lip and the other boy lets out a growl, nosing at Stiles’s neck and biting down in retaliation.

“Don’t mark me up anywhere visible,” Stiles scolds, stepping back to put the stream of water between them. Theo holds up a hand to his own soaked chest in faux shock.

“You wound me, Stiles. You don’t want anyone to see my marks? Am I just your dirty little secret? Oh no, wait,” he steps under the water, closer to Stiles, “that’s Donovan, isn’t it?” he smirks. “Speaking of, I see the bite he gave you has healed up nice and quick. Where was it again…” Theo traces his hand up Stiles’s shoulder, and a shock of pain erupts under his skin when Theo touches the spot where Donovan bit him. “Yes, I believe it was right there.”

“It still hurts,” Stiles admits. Theo seems to try and take some of his pain but nothing happens. “The wound is gone but my shoulder keeps flaring up, as sore as when he bit me. Should I be worried about it? Is the bite doing something internally to me that I can’t see?”

Theo traces his fingers along the spot. “No, nothing to worry about. Looks like it’s just phantom pain rather than anything physical. Donovan wasn’t a supernatural creature for long, he hadn’t really gotten a handle on the intricacies of his powers yet. Lamprey saliva can have healing properties in it, no doubt he used that too by accident when he bit you.”

“Well how do I make the pain stop?” he demands. The last thing he needs is to alert any of the pack something’s wrong, let alone due to phantom pain from an injury which isn’t even there anymore. The whole fixing his jeep excuse won't work forever.

“You need to quell whatever guilt you have over what you did. It was you or him, and you picked you. Unless it’s not guilt, of course - maybe it’s fear. Maybe you’re scared the pack will find out about it, that good ol’ True Alpha Scott McCall will realise supernatural status isn’t the only trait which constitutes a monster.”

“If  _anyone_  finds out about Donovan, your little hospital secret won’t be a secret anymore either.”

Theo waves him off. “Idle threat. If I go down, you’re going down with me. Partners in crime,” he smirks.

“Do you ever shut the fuck up?” Stiles wraps his hands in Theo’s translucent t-shirt and slams him back against the wall again, frustrated when Theo’s smirk only widens. Objectively Theo has a nice voice, however it would be much nicer if he didn’t only use it to weave lies and spit thinly veiled threats. With every word he says, he succeeds in pissing Stiles off more and more.

“Why don’t you make me?”

And that right there is a challenge Stiles is all too happy to accept.

"Get on your knees."

Theo raises an amused eyebrow at him and Stiles shoves him against the wall again, reversing their roles and crowding into Theo's space.

"I said get. On. Your. Knees."

“That’s more like it,” Theo mutters under his breath, holding eye contact with Stiles as he slides down the wall until he’s at eye-level with Stiles’s crotch. “Well? You just gonna stand there?”

Stiles grunts and shoves his cock right in Theo’s face, pushing it into his mouth through the part in his lips. Theo wraps a hand around the base, jacking him off while he inches his mouth down lower and lower, and there’s something immensely satisfying about Theo not being able to take down the whole length at once.  His cock was wet anyway but this is different, better, but above all far more gratifying than his own hand. To have Theo Raeken on his knees like this? Incredible.

Stiles thrusts into his mouth as Theo bobs his head, coughing and pulling off when Stiles thrusts in too far. Stiles grips Theo by the chin and tilts his head back, so they’re staring right into each other’s eyes.

“Did I say you could stop?”

Theo’s eyes darken and he bats Stiles’s hand away so he can get back on his cock, sucking with renewed vigour. His bulge is clearly outlined against his sodden jeans and Stiles rubs the heel of his foot against it. Theo stops sucking again but his lips are still parted when he looks up, momentarily chasing his own pleasure. Stiles drives his foot down hard and smirks to himself when Theo squeezes his eyes shut; Stiles swears he just moaned.

“God, you’re getting off on this, aren’t you? Me roughing you around.”

He continues rubbing his foot back and forth over Theo’s bulge, ignoring the coarseness of the denim against his skin, and directs his cock back into Theo’s mouth. He rubs the head against the inside of Theo’s cheek and Theo just lets him, looking up at him with wide eyes. Stiles smacks him none too gently where his cock and Theo’s cheek meet, groaning at the stimulation it gives him. His hunch is confirmed; Theo moans, the vibrations pulsing right up Stiles’s cock.

He’s about to smack Theo again when he shudders and goes still below Stiles, squeezing his eyes shut and leaning his head back against the wall.

“Holy shit,” Stiles breathes. “You just came from that. You just came from me hitting you.”

Theo doesn’t say anything, barely even opens his eyes, just pulls Stiles a step closer and starts lazily sucking on his cock again.

Stiles thought he was turned on before? Before doesn’t even __compare.__

He thrusts deep into Theo’s mouth, causing the other boy to choke again, but despite having his hands on Stiles’s hips he makes no effort to hold him in place or push him away, so Stiles keeps going. They both know Theo is more than capable of stopping him if he really wanted to, the events of the hospital roof are more than enough proof of that.

He’s so focused on his pleasure that he doesn’t hear the door opening.

“Is everything oka-oh my god.” When Stiles whips his head around Scott’s eyes are wide, staring at both of them. Stiles tries to pull back a step but Theo subtly holds him in place, sucking him off even through the intrusion. “I heard choking,”

“Not now, Scott,” Stiles snaps. He’s nearly there, this isn’t getting ruined for him again.

“Theo?”

The asshole just gives Scott a thumbs up.

Stiles turns back to Theo and vaguely registers Scott moving out of his peripheral vision. He didn’t mean to snap, not really. Scott’s his best friend, he just has the worst possible timing. 

Stiles bends in close to Theo’s ear. “Why didn’t you tell me he was coming?” he hisses.

Theo’s lips are all pouty and red when he pulls off of Stiles. “I was more focused on someone _else_ coming,” he says, the shit-eating grin quickly being wiped off his face when he takes Stiles back into his mouth.

Stiles tries to pull away (Scott is  _right there, come on_ ), however Theo grabs Stiles by the asscheeks and not only holds him in place, but actually pulls him closer so his cock slides even farther down Theo’s throat. Stiles thrusts into Theo’s mouth to chase his orgasm, which is building higher and higher in the pit of his stomach. Somehow it appears as though Theo has taken back control, despite a cock literally being rammed down his throat. Even when he’s not talking, he’s infuriating. He's vaguely aware Scott hasn't actually left the locker room for some fucking reason but one orgasm has already been ruined today, he’ll be damned if it happens again. He grunts with every thrust as he fucks into Theo’s throat, the other boy circling his rim with a wet finger before slowly pushing inside. It's enough to push Stiles tantalisingly close to the edge.

“I’m close,” he warns, because he’s not a total asshole, pulling back and driving Theo’s finger  deeper into himself. Theo continues to hold him in place however, looking up at him with wide, wet eyes; they could be watering or it could be from the shower, but either way it’s sinfully hot. Everything about the chimera is usually so frustratingly composed and pristine; even if Stiles is in a similar state, it’s incredibly satisfying to see him so debauched.

Theo may not have said anything but Stiles has got the message loud and clear, so he keeps thrusting into Theo’s mouth until his orgasm shoots out of him and he cums down Theo’s throat, a strangled cry catching on his lips and his legs shaking as he tries to regain his breath. Theo swallows down around his cock and holds Stiles up with a bruising grip on his thighs, suckling at Stiles’s rapidly softening cock until it slips out of his mouth. Theo removes his finger too and holds out his hand for Stiles to pull him up.

“Well it’s been fun, Stiles,” he says, clapping Stiles on the shoulder Donovan bit, his voice croaky and wrecked. He doesn’t seem bothered, no doubt some supernatural healing nonsense will sort it for him in no time. As a parting shot he sucks a bruise against Stiles’s neck before he can push Theo away, too high for him to have any hope of covering it up.

“You asshole!” Stiles snaps, shoving Theo off of him. Theo laughs and walks off, leaving a wet trail behind him as he goes, looking over his shoulder to give Stiles one last smirk before he’s out of sight.

“Scott,” Theo says, because apparently he’s  _still fucking here_ , “Stiles and I were just catching up. It’s been a long time since the fourth grade.” Then the locker room door swings open and shut.

Stiles finishes washing up - since he never got around to that before Theo ambushed him - then heads out to the main changing area, where Scott is waiting for him on one of the benches.

“And here I was thinking you two didn’t like each other,” Scott beams, catching his eye momentarily then looking away while Stiles ties a towel around his waist. "I'm glad you two are getting along now."

“Can confirm hatesex is a thing, Scotty. Hatesex is definitely a thing.”

“Either way you could’ve told me, y’know? I’m not gonna judge you for who you hook up with.”

“It’s… complicated. As you’ve just seen. Which we’re never talking about again, by the way.”

“I’ll get you outside,” Scott laughs, leaving the locker room.

His cover hasn’t been blown. Scott doesn’t seem to suspect anything more malicious, has shown no signs of knowing about Donovan or Josh. Stiles intends to keep it that way.


End file.
